UNA HOJA VERDE
by Grey-Jub
Summary: Crónicas de un amor breve
1. Chapter 1

Una Mujer muy anciana, de casi 90 años se encuentra sentada en un cómodo sillón en la sala de su casa, a sus pies, en la alfombra se encuentra una hermosa jovencita de no más de 16 años. La chica le cuenta sobre un muchacho que conoció en la plaza de la ciudad. La conversación es muy animada entre ambas…

\- _Abuela ¿amaste alguna vez a alguien con locura? ¿A alguien que no fuera mi abuelo?_

\- _Si mi niña, una vez ame sin condiciones. Fue algo fugaz pero inolvidable._

\- _En serio… ¿Qué paso con el muchacho?_

\- _Nuestro mundo, destino y pensamientos eran completamente diferentes. _

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?_

\- _5 cortos años que nos permitimos ser felices. Sabíamos que un día nos íbamos a separar desde el principio, y aun así nos entregamos por completo. _

\- _Aawww eso suena hermoso… ¿Cómo se conocieron? _

\- _Nos conocimos en Ithilien, cuando yo tenía tan solo 20 años de edad. Me enamore perdidamente desde que lo vi por primera vez, y hasta el día de hoy supongo que continúo enamorada._

\- _¿Quién era el muchacho abuela? Cuéntame por favor_

\- _¿Quién era?- dice repitiendo la pregunta y soltando un lastimoso suspiro- Él era una Hoja Verde del reino de los Bosques…_

Bueno, esta es la introducción de mi nuevo Fic, espero que les guste, será muy corto, 5 chap a lo mucho. Disculpen de antemano si no puedo actualizar pronto, pero estoy algo ocupada estos días y tengo otros fics pendientes por terminar… Gracias por leerme


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo una humilde jardinera.**

Me levante antes de que el sol saliera, lave mi cara con el agua fresca de un arroyo cercano y después de un ligero desayuno y con guantes puestos me dirigí a la parte que la princesa Éowyn me asigno para plantar… si damas y caballeros, soy jardinera. Es lo que más amo hacer en el mundo, cultivar nuestra tierra. Ver las hermosas flores nacer en un capullo, abrirse llenando al mundo de colores, y marchitarse enseñándonos que aunque todo dure un instante siempre vale la pena vivir. En fin, comenzare plantando mis flores favoritas, las Astromelias, significan Salud, Prosperidad, Abundancia y hasta Buena Fortuna. Es lo que Ithilien necesita, Éowyn nuestra princesa junto con su esposo Faramir, intenta regresar este lugar a lo que era antes, que vuelvan esos hermosos jardines de Gondor. Y yo soy una chica que está trabajando duro para reverdecer estas tierras, y no descansare hasta ver una primavera en la que los lirios y las azucenas colmen mi visión.

\- **_Si sembrara de tres semillas a la vez, se ahorraría tiempo y los surcos florecientes se verán más abundantes_**\- La voz a mis espaldas me hace dar un saltito por el susto.

\- **_Lo sé, pero siempre de dos en dos para que les sea más fácil crecer, de tres se roban los nutrientes y la mayoría de las veces una de las semillas no logra germinar. En cuanto a lo de los surcos abundantes no se preocupe, sembrare surcos dobles_**\- doy mi explicación sin voltear a ver al caballero a mis espaldas, pero la curiosidad me puede porque esa voz no me es familiar y termino por girar mi rostro**\- ****_¡oh, no me esperaba ver a un Elfo! Al parecer está muy lejos de casa._**

\- _Si__**, lo estoy y disculpe por haberla asustado. ¿Me dirá su nombre señorita?**_

\- **_No quiero sonar grosera, pero es usted un completo extraño para mí, y yo soy algo ermitaña. _**

\- **_No la imagino a usted de esa forma, es más se me hace alguien muy agradable._**

\- **_Es solo precaución, como le dije, es un completo extraño_**

\- **_El que sea un extraño no me hace mala persona_**

\- **_Pero tampoco lo hace una buena_**\- acabo mi argumento con una sonrisa

\- **_Entonces me presentare. Soy Légolas y vengo del reino de los bosques, soy hijo del rey Thranduil_**

\- **_Un Elfo Sinda_**

\- **_ Exactamente, me sorprende que conozca el término, no es algo muy común. Usted es una chica muy inteligente._**

\- **_No me alague, tan solo se algo de las historias de su pueblo. _**

\- **_Entonces ya me dirá su nombre ¿verdad?_**

\- **_¿Y para que querría el príncipe Sinda conocer el nombre de una jardinera?_**

\- **_Señorita, las manos que hacen florecer la tierra son las más dignas de ser alabadas, usted con sus manos siembra y produce vida, esa clase de manos son las más hermosas y déjeme decirle que usted goza de muchas cosas hermosas, no solo sus manos, es en esa belleza donde radica mi interés en saber su nombre_**\- sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, esos ojos que definitivamente nunca me cansaría de mirar.

\- **_Lo siento príncipe, le repito, es un completo extraño para mí._**

\- **_No me haga esto señorita, dígame su nombre. Yo ya me he presentado_**

\- **_El hecho de conocer su nombre no quiere decir que sea alguien confiable_**

\- **_Deme el beneficio de la duda_**\- yo solo niego con la cabeza mientras me sonrojo como niña tonta

\- **_No puede obligarme príncipe, no es mi deseo decirle mi nombre _**

\- **_No la obligare, voy a convencerla… ¿podría hacer algo por mí?_**

\- **_Claro que sí, siempre será un placer servir_**

\- **_Ya que no conozco su nombre, al menos dejemos los formalismos. No más de usted, háblame de tu. Me sentiré más cómodo _**

\- **_Ya tengo que irme, fue un placer príncipe_**\- Me despido intentando ocultar mi sonrisa

\- **_Espera, tenemos un trato ¿no?_**

\- **_Si, Légolas tenemos un trato_**

El rostro de Légolas cambia a uno de alegría al ver que he aceptado su petición. Yo me alejo sin mirar atrás sonriendo como boba, y pensando en aquel encuentro, las Astromelias me trajeron buena fortuna a mí también, una fortuna plasmada en dos hermosos ojos azules…

**Bueno, aquí está el primer Chap, serán fragmentos de su historia de amor. No esperen que haya mucha continuidad en ellos, solo relatare los sucesos más importantes. Besos a quienes leen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****La declaración"**

Sentados bajo la sombra de una Higuera, charlamos amigablemente de todo lo cotidiano que se nos pueda ocurrir, después de tres meses desde aquella vez que nos conocimos, cada día se nos hace más difícil mantenernos lejos. Las excusas para vernos sobran, pero últimamente ya no hacen falta excusas, cuando nos preguntan tan solo respondemos con un "porque quiero verle". No sé si esta necesidad de verle es sana o ya se ha vuelto obsesiva, lo cierto es que si estoy loca entonces él también lo está.

\- Está bien entonces repasemos, yo te pregunto el significado de las flores y si aciertas te doy una fresa. Pero si fallas pellizcare tu brazo-

\- Trato hecho hermosa- me responde el elfo con una gigante sonrisa

\- Belladona

\- Mmm significa Indiscreción

\- Error- sonrió dándole un pellizco al brazo del joven

\- Gardenia

\- Esa es Agradecimiento- comenta levantando una ceja

\- No, no y no. Un pellizco más para el príncipe.- Légolas solo hace una mueca de dolor

\- La siguiente

\- Magnolia, vamos esta te la tienes que saber

\- Apacibilidad

\- ¡Claro que no! a este paso las fresas solo serán para mí. Prepárate para el pellizco número tres.

\- Vamos la última- pide el Elfo riendo

\- Centaurea, esa sí que está muy fácil

\- Remordimientos-

\- Oye Légolas hijo de Thranduil, no has escuchado nunca cuando te explico el significado.

\- Claro que te he escuchado Izul hija de Endamor

\- Entonces eres el único Elfo tonto que he conocido

\- Yo conozco el lenguaje de las flores, tan solo juego contigo

\- En serio. Entonces dime ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

\- Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace unos cuatro meses te respondería que es el Clavel Rojo. Pero ahora mi flor favorita eres tú- lo que hace que me sonroje violentamente con esta expresión

\- ¿Qué significa el Clavel Rojo?- pregunto evitando el tema anterior

\- Corazón que suspira- responde Légolas mirándome de forma muy tierna

\- El hecho de que te supieras esa no quiere decir que sepas el significado de las demás. Haber dime el significado de las flores que te pregunte antes.

\- No, mejor dame diez minutos. Y te mostrare que si conozco el lenguaje de las flores.

\- El tiempo está corriendo.- Légolas se levanta de un salto y corre hacia los jardines. Un rato después regresa con un montón de diferentes flores en las manos. Se sienta junto a mí y comienza a recitar unas frases, dándome las flores una por una, cada vez que entre sus palabras dice el significado de la flor.

\- Tu corazón Inocente (**Azucena**) es lo que hace a mi corazón suspirar (**Clavel rojo**) y es por eso que ya no quiero tener este amor en secreto (**Acacia amarilla**) prefiero demostrar sinceridad (**Belladona**) y decirte lo mucho que te quiero (**Crisantemo rojo**) y lo agradecido (**Farolillo**) que estoy por permitirme apreciar tu belleza (**Cala**) cada día. Si tú me quieres Izul, yo prometo serte fiel en la adversidad (**Alhelí amarillo**) amarte con locura (**Gladiolo multicolor**) y voy a intentar hacerte siempre muy feliz (**Dalia rosa**) porque tú te has convertido en mi felicidad (**Centaurea**) Yo te querré siempre (**Camelia**) porque mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece a cada día (**Dalia Violeta**) Juro mantener esta promesa (**Flor de ciruelo**) y juro que mi amor por ti será eterno (**Tulipán Rojo**). Y bien ¿qué dices? Creo que he sido bastante claro. Déjame amarte Izul (**Violeta de Parma**)

\- Espera- camino hasta el rosal frente mío y corto una rosa roja - Légolas- le digo poniendo la hermosa flor en sus manos- Me he enamorado de ti, y mi amor durara lo que significa esa rosa, durara para toda la vida.

**_Segundo capitulo, miel por todos lados… gracias por leer, los amo a todos…_**


End file.
